Roommate
by gyllians
Summary: Sehun, Jongin, dan Yifan tinggal satu apartemen. Sehun pulang dalam keadaan 'kacau' dan dua singa lapar yang lain hilang kendali. KrisKaiHun, KrisHun, KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, threesome, Smut, Lime, PWP. It's NC 25. Consists of dirty talks and vulgar words.


_**"ROOMMATE"**_

**.**

**.**

_**KrisKaiHun, KrisHun, KaiHun, GS (Gender Switch), Girl!Sehun, threesome, Smut, Lime, PWP**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's NC 25. Consists of dirty talks and vulgar words. You better close your tab if you think you can't handle this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'VE WARNED YOU**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun memasukki apartemen mereka dengan wajah merah dan berkeringat.

"Si brengsek Chanyeol itu," Sehun melepas sepatunya, lalu mantelnya yang ditempeli salju. "Kau tahu kami habis ngapain ?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kami duduk berdua di taman, minum cola sambil ngemil, ngobrol soal kerjaan," Sehun melepas sweaternya, meninggalkan kaos putih tipis yang sudah basah dengan keringat. "Dan di cola yang dia berikan itu, ada obat perangsangnya."

Sehun melepas kaos kaki tebalnya, dan Jongin meneguk air liurnya kasar. Di luar salju sedang turun. Suhu di bawah nol derajat. Dan seorang Oh Sehun berkeringat karena obat perangsang. Badannya yang _aduhai_ terbentuk jelas karena bajunya yang basah, membuat Jongin ikutan _basah_.

"Kau pasti sangat tersiksa sekarang," ucap Jongin sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Jelas!" sembur Sehun. "Untung aku masih waras. Kalau tidak, sekarang aku sudah main genjot-genjotan di tempat umum."

Sehun lebih kelihatan marah daripada terangsang, membuat Jongin ragu apakah Chanyeol memberi obat perangsang libido atau perangsang marah. Tapi nipple mencuat di balik kaos basah Sehun menunjukkan segalanya. Cewek yang diam-diam galak itu sangat terangsang.

"Kau lebih kelihatan marah daripada terangsang," celetuk Jongin.

"Jelas aku marah," Sehun mengucir rambut panjang karamelnya tinggi-tinggi. "Nafsuku membludak dan aku merasa sangat binal sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada apa. Aku tidak punya dildo, atau vibrator. Aku juga tidak sudi minta tolong pada Chanyeol. Itu membuatku sangat marah."

Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin yang hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena ucapan vulgar Sehun. Gadis jangkung itu menyandarkan dahi dan tubuhnya pada tembok, kelihatan sedang menetralisir nafsunya. Kaki dan pahanya menempel rapat. Bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam balutan _legging_ hitam. Jongin selalu tahu Sehun punya badan _aduhai_, bahkan Jongin pernah secara tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung. Tapi Jongin masih menghormati teman satu apartemennya itu.

"Kim Jongin," Sehun berucap setelah beberapa menit terdiam. "Ambilkan aku air."

Seperti anjing terlatih, Jongin menuruti perintah anak bungsu dari keluarga Oh itu. Jongin mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas dan memberikannya pada Sehun yang masih saja 'bertapa' di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kupikir kau mau minum," ucap Jongin saat Sehun malah menempelkan botol dingin itu ke lehernya.

"Ya, tapi nanti. Begini nyaman," timpal Sehun sambil memejamkan mata.

Jongin iba melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sewa apartemennya itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung Sehun, bermaksud memberikan _support agar_ Sehun bertahan. Sehun pasti sangat tersiksa.

"Itu enak," ucap Sehun dengan wajah sensual. "Tapi jangan diteruskan. Aku takut kelepasan. Kau sedang merintis hubungan dengan si Byun.. Byun siapa ?"

"Baekhyun," timpal Jongin sambil mengusap keringat di leher Sehun. "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang merintis apapun dengannya."

"Kalian terlihat dekat," sambung Sehun.

"Tidak juga," Jongin tersenyum. "Setahuku kau tidak pernah peduli pada gadis yang dekat denganku."

Sehun berecak karena sentuhan Jongin menghilang dari tubuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Jongin sedang mati-matian menahan sesuatu di antara dua pahanya itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak peduli ? Si Byun itu datang ke apartemen kita seminggu tiga gali," tukas Sehun sambil menggesek-gesekkan botol air mineralnya di leher. Sehun kelihatan keenakan.

"Dia hanya mengantar berkas. Kami tidak sungguhan merintis sebuah hubungan," timpal Jongin, dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahinya karena melihat gerakan erotis Sehun.

"Tapi dia seksi juga," Sehun kelihatan ngelantur.

"Apa sekarang kau mulai jadi lesbian ?"

Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Tidak," Sehun menghentikan tawanya, lalu menghadap ke _roommate_-nya itu. "Aku masih suka digenjot penis."

"Woah, woah," Jongin bertepuk tangan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau obat perangsang yang diberi Chanyeol bisa berefek sebesar itu padamu."

"Dungu," Sehun membuka botol air mineralnya. "Itu pernyataan jujur dari hati nurani terdalam."

"Hati nurani pantat kuda," Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang minum dari botol air mineral.

Jongin ingin detik-detik erotis dimana Sehun mengulum tutup botol sambil menenggak air di dalamnya bertahan selamanya. Bibir Sehun yang kali ini berwarna orange karena _lip tint_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin lusa kelihatan manis melingkari mulut botol itu. Jongin jadi berandai-andai kalau penisnya menggantikan botol itu.

"Ini perasaanku saja atau kau mulai berpikiran mesum ?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah menutup botol air mineralnya.

"Aku masih laki-laki normal. Wajar, 'kan ?" timpal Jongin dengan santai.

"Terserah."

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang santai saat pintu apartemennya kembali terbuka. Yifan muncul dengan rambutnya yang dipenuhi salju. Ia menenteng dua plastik besar bahan kebutuhan mereka bertiga. Pagi ini dia kalah taruhan dan harus rela belanja sendirian di supermarket.

"Aku tidak beli susu cokelatmu, Nona Oh," Yifan melepas sepatunya. "Uangmu kurang."

Jongin membuat isyarat menyayat leher, sementara dahi Yifan berkerut dalam. Apa dia salah kalau ia komplain soal uang yang diberi Sehun tidak cukup untuk membeli susu cokelat juga ?

"Dia sedang _kacau_," ucap Jongin pelan. "Chanyeol memberinya obat perangsang."

"_WHAT ?!_"

Yifan hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Yifan tahu Sehun itu gadis mandiri yang hati-hati. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini ?

"Mereka main ?" tanya Yifan, dengan suara yang pelan juga, tak ingin ratu singa itu mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Sehun ngacir," jawab Jongin. "Pulang-pulang dia sudah ngamuk seperti biasa."

Sayup-sayup Jongin dan Yifan mendengar Sehun bergumam soal penggosip dan mulut ember.

"Berarti sekarang dia sedang.. kau tahu, _horny_ ?" tanya Yifan dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Jelas. Sangat _horny_," jawab Jongin dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat. Aku takut kelepasan," timpal Yifan.

"Aku juga. Kita harus gimana ?"

Yifan mengusak rambutnya, sementara Jongin menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ada singa betina yang sedang birahi di apartemen mereka, dan dua singa jantan yang masih normal dengan hormon menggebu-gebu. Sinyal bahaya menguar kuat di udara.

"Suruh dia tidur. Siapa tahu bisa hilang efeknya," Yifan berusaha menemukan jalan keluar.

"Kucoba. Tapi aku yakin Sehun tidak akan bisa tidur," timpal Jongin sambil berjalan menuju ruang santai, menyusul Sehun.

Pikiran Jongin berkemelut. Setan dan malaikat di otaknya berteriak bersahut-sahutan. Ini kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan Oh Sehun walau semalam saja, tapi Oh Sehun itu sahabatnya yang ia hargai. Jongin sadar betul burungnya sudah keras dan ingin menusuk sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya sekarang.

Jongin menenggak ludahnya kasar saat mendapati Sehun dalam keadaan hampir telanjang di depan TV. Kaos putih dan legging-nya sudah tanggal, meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam warna abu-abu tua. Dadanya yang hampir tumpah itu menggelayut manja. Dan dengan santainya Sehun tiduran sambil kipas-kipas di sofa depan TV. Itu mengganggu Jongin, sungguh. Apalagi Jongin bisa lihat kalau celana dalam Sehun yang menutupi mulut kebanggaannya sudah basah.

Akal sehat Jongin terbakar habis.

Dengan langkah cepat Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menindih satu-satunya wanita di apartemen mereka itu. Sehun menjatuhkan kipasnya karena terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan erangan halus karena tangan kasar Jongin mengelus paha dalamnya.

"Kau seharusnya tau tempat kalau mau _self service_," ucap Jongin sambil menanggalkan celana dalam Sehun. "Ada dua singa lain di ruangan ini."

Sehun makin memerah, apalagi saat Jongin melebarkan kedua pahanya, memamerkan vaginanya yang sudah sangat _basah_. Sehun sudah pernah bercinta sebelumnya, tapi ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan Jongin. Mereka tinggal satu rumah, tapi Sehun merasa Jongin sangat menghormatinya dengan tidak melakukan tindakan bejat. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Sehun sudah merusak tembok pertahanan cowok seksi yang sekarang sedang membuatnya mengangkang itu.

"Aku tidak tahan, sungguhan," Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya seperti hampir mati. Lakukan, kumohon."

"Ya. Tanpa dimintapun aku bakal tetap melakukannya kalau melihatmu seperti ini," sahut Jongin.

Mereka menyatu dalam ciuman panas. Bibir Jongin tebal dan Sehun suka. Sangat pas dan menyenangkan untuk dicium. Sehun jadi menyesal, kenapa tidak sejak dulu dia mencium Jongin. Kemana saja dia ?

Sehun mengerang tertahan karena Jongin menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya yang besar dan kasar mengirim rangsangan ke serabut saraf di seluruh tubuh Sehun. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam nikmat, mendamba sentuhan Jongin yang lebih jauh.

Sehun memekik saat Jongin secara tiba-tiba memijat selangkangannya lembut. Sehun dibuat lumpuh karenanya. Sentuhan Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

"_What the hell ?_"

Suara Yifan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan, membuat ciuman Sehun dan Jongin terputus. Namun, tangan Jongin tetap bergerak memijat selangkangan Sehun, membuat gadis jangkung itu lemas dan tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Mau gabung ?" tanya Jongin.

Yifan mendelik, sementara Sehun tidak peduli. Perhatiannya terpusat pada tangan Jongin yang terlalu lihai. Sehun belum menyadari kalau mungkin saja malam ini dia bakal melewati _threesome_ cabul dengan kedua _roommate_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun suka _doggy style_.

Dari sekian banyak gaya yang sudah Jongin dan Yifan 'aplikasikan' padanya, Sehun paling suka yang satu itu. Rasanya sangat penuh dan erotis. Mungkin lain waktu Sehun ingin minta satu set _doggy style_ dengan Jongin dan Yifan lagi.

Jongin keras dan besar, sementara Yifan panjang. Sehun sudah merasakan dua-duanya dan Sehun tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana. Dua-duanya hebat dalam urusan ranjang. Ya Tuhan, Sehun merasa sangat binal sekarang.

"Kau sudah lelah ?" tanya Yifan yang sekarang sedang menggenjotnya dari belakang.

"Belum," Sehun mempererat pegangangannya pada sisi meja. "Lebih keras."

Yifan awalnya kelihatan enggan bergabung, tapi berakhir paling semangat. Gerakannya seperti kuda, statis dan kuat. Berkali-kali Yifan menumbuk titik manis cewek yang sedang ditungganginya itu. Sehun sampai kuwalahan. Lututnya seolah kehilangan sendi.

"Masih lanjut terus ?"

Jongin tiba-tiba duduk di meja yang dijadikan Sehun tumpuan. Penisnya mengacung gagah di hadapan Sehun. Cowok jangkung itu baru kembali dari dapur. Dia bilang dia haus dan sekarang sudah kembali dalam keadaan keras.

"Kau sudah pernah nonton film porno ?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

"S-sudah, aaahhh," Sehun mendesah panjang karena Yifan meremas payudaranya kuat.

"Jangan ganggu dia, bodoh. Kami sedang bersenang-senang," timpal Yifan sambil merem melek keenakan.

"Aku cuma pengen ikut senang-senang. Kau tahu bagaimana cara _blowjob_, Hun ?" tanya Jongin lagi dan dihadiahi anggukan Sehun.

"Kau ingin aku mengulum penismu ?" Sehun mendongakkan kepala dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Kalau kau mau," Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa tidak bilang."

Sehun meraih penis besar Jongin, lalu mengulumnya pelan. Sehun sudah pernah melakukan _blowjob_ pada mantan pacarnya dulu, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa mulut dan lidahnya benar-benar membuat pacarnya yang dulu keenakan. Sehun amatiran. Tapi, melihat reaksi Jongin yang memejamkan matanya keenakan, Sehun yakin kalau permainannya lumayan.

Sehun mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk mencubiti buah zakar cowok seksi dihadapannya. Sehun merasa sangat binal. Yifan menyodoknya dari belakang, sementara mulutnya penuh oleh penis Jongin. Tapi dia baik-baik saja, sungguhan. Malah ini terasa menyenangkan.

Dan permainan malam itu berakhir dengan orgasme dan desahan panjang dari tiga _roommate_ cabul itu.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
